This invention relates generally to packaging devices for bottles and more particularly to bottle packages created by a highly stretched film packaging device.
Beverages are currently being packaged in various bottle-type containers. For example, a two-liter plastic bottle is becoming a popular beverage container. Such bottles are understandably quite heavy and any multi-packaging device for these containers must be designed to be reliable and easily handled.
There have been many prior art suggestions for multi-packages for such containers. For example, a clip device which snaps onto the tops or adjacent to the tops of the bottles creates a package and handle for such a package. However, such single contact clips have lack of stability and allow the bottles to swing freely from the top engaging point. Other prior art efforts incorporate a bag device which is slightly stretched around an array of bottles secured at either or both the top or bottom. Other efforts to multi-package bottles in general include the use of a plastic band surrounding the bodies of the containers in an array with an additional resilient plastic device secured to the tops of the bottles exerting a force tending to pull the tops together.
Past attempts to design and/or produce a multi-package for bottles have been generally unsatisfactory because of one or more of the following reasons: The package may be too expensive, the package created is unstable and difficult to handle, the package does not provide proper protection for the bottles, be they made of glass or plastic, the package is not conductive to high speed application techniques, the package is unreliable particularly as it relates to large bottles.
The subject invention represents a unique solution to problems of multi-packaging bottles and particularly overcomes the disadvantages of prior art attempts.
The package of this invention basically utilizes a thin film, tubular device of uniform diameter which is uniquely designed to be positioned around a plurality of bottle-like containers and secure them relative to one another and to the tubular device by exerting a resilient compressive force on all areas of the bottles contacted by the device. The packaging device of this invention has particular utility when used with bottles which have a generally cylindrical body portion leading to a shoulder portion of gradually decreasing diameter to the diameter of the neck of the bottle. The tubular device described herein encircles substantially all of the body portion and at least a part of the shoulder portion of such bottles.
The tubular device or band is of a stretchable elastic plastic material, such as polyethylene or polypropylene, and because of the unique design of the package and device, can be of a very thin gauge, such as 2-3 mils. The unstretched circumference of the tube is substantially less than the circumference of the array of bottles at all circumferential areas that are encircled by the tube.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, an array of plastic bottles packaged with a highly stretched tube device produces substantially planar flat surface areas in abutting sidewall regions. This construction substantially enhances the stability of the package produced.
Other embodiments of the invention may include a rigid handle interposed between the necks of the bottles, but exerting no substantial outward force on the bottles.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a new and improved package-making device and package for bottles.
A further object of the invention is the creation of a package which is stable, efficient and easy to handle for practically any reasonable sized bottle.
A further advantage of this invention is the creation of a multipackage which is designed to provide a substantially unitized array of bottles with a packaging device which may be easily removed.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent upon perusal of the hereinafter following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings.